


Always You

by flypariah95



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha Billy, Bad English, Billy is almost 60, Giving Birth, Happy Ending, Hughie is 30, M/M, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Hughie, Omegaverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, twin babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flypariah95/pseuds/flypariah95
Summary: As a child Hughie was afraid of Billy Butcher, now he's just mad at him.WARNING: MPREG and Giving Birth Scene
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends how are you? I hope you are well and safely, I just wanted to say hello and tell you that I hope you like this fanfic and of course I apologize for the spelling errors. This fanfic is inspired by the phrase "When you were little you were afraid of drunks, now that you are an adult they are your friends"

Hugh father technically dragged his son Hughie to his sister's house. Hugh father had received a call from his boss and had to go immediately to the office, It was Saturday and he had already lost his play time with his son. But Hughie was used to his father and mother being absent in his life,he was always alone with his father or mother but rarely were the three together so he spent his afternoons watching cartoons in "Vought Teen and kids Chanel" that afternoon was different because his father had to go to the office and his mother was in Alabama on a work trip.

Hughie was an omega in a house full of betas, and maybe he was a little misunderstood. The little eight year old Hughie did not share the same tastes as his 18 year old teenage cousin, Hughie did not like his older cousin or his friend, they were the mix between a bully and a drunk tween, they screamed and got excited when they saw a tiny drop of blood or violence on television, they screamed and jumped and made monkey gestures that make little Hughie so upset.

Hughie had two comics in his left hand, one was from the Crimson Countess and the other was from Mister Marathon. Hugh father had the small left hand of his son in his right hand practically dragged him to his sister's house, When he rang the doorbell, Hugh father's nephew Bobby opened the door. Bobby was tall, skinny, with dark blond hair, with the same height as Hugh father, in fact he was Hugh father in his younger years, but as a fan of Heavy metal and punk rock. Hughie sighed.

"Hi Bobby, is Hanna here?" Hugh Father asked while checking his Nokia cell phone.

"No, but she told me that today you would leave little Hughie here" Bobby gave Hughie a psychotic look to try to scare him, Hughie closed his eyes hoping that Crimson Countess would fly up and take him away, his cousin was so weird and Cringy.

"Yes, I'll be back for dinner, Hughie already have lunch, it will only be a couple of hours" Hugh senior released his son's hand and stroked his head "Bye champ, I promise I'll take you out for pizza tomorrow" Hugh father said goodbye to his son, Hughie did not even answer him, he just entered the house.

"The omega meat is here!" Yelled Bobby.

Bobby's friend, a black-haired version of Bobby, except with braces and spiky green hair was next to television "Omega meat! Omega meat! Omega meat!" Bobby's friend started yelling. Both teenagers wore black shirts, and black pants, on the shirts were the image of Butcher, smoking with black glasses, his typical suit of shirt, pants and black leather jacket, with a machete in his left hand, and a shotgun in his right hand and at his feet two curvy models in tiny swimsuits.

Hughie hated and feared Butcher, the only time Hughie read a Billy Butcher comic he couldn't sleep. Billy was incredibly violent, and his comics always had violence, sex, and death, something Hughie didn't tolerate, that's why he preferred to read Crimson Countess or Mr Marathon comics, they never killed o rape and always sent positive messages in their comics.

Bobby snatched the comics from Hughie "Hey!" Hughie exclaimed "That's mine!"

Bobby saw the comics and started laughing "loser, you read this crap, this is shit, how can you call yourself my cousin?"

"I don't want to be your cousin!" Hughie yelled annoyed, as he crossed his arms, and was ready to cry "I hate you"

Bobby rolled his eyes "Bruh" Bobby carried Hughie to the couch "Time to educate yourself, you know, you're privileged, we have the latest movie of the master, king, and glorious Billy Butcher, starring with the fucking master Karl Urban"

Bobby's friend put the disc on the DVD, Hughie was scared his eyes widened, a Billy Butcher movie, it was not the way he wanted to spend his day. "What? No, no, I don't want to see that, I'll tell my dad"

"I don't care, I'm going to college tomorrow" Bobby replied as he sat down next to Hughie.

The television screen went black, the sound of a motorcycle began to play, an explosion announced the name of the movie "Butcher, Origins, Bay of Blood in London" Hughie covered his eyes, Bobby and his friend began to laugh and scream.

The movie was no different from the comics, Butcher Killing every bad guy and Fucking every woman and omega, for almost two hours, and of course the orgasmic moans and screams of Bobby and his friend made it worse. Hughie felt in hell.

"Butcher does not obey anyone" as he left on his motorcycle towards the sunset. After that last scene and sentence, the movie ended.

Hughie was traumatized, while Bobby and his friend, screamed with excitement and were ready to buy any merchandise with Butcher's face on it.

22 years later ...

"I want you here on the first of December at one in the afternoon!" Hughie yelled, The omega stroked his swollen belly, hung up his cell phone, his face was red and his back started to hurt.

"Hughie, relax" Hugh senior said concerned when he saw his ,u8pregnant Son so upset. Hugh senior helped his son sit on the couch.

"He has to be here, they are his children, he wanted us to have them" Hughie said very angry.

"Billy is on an important mission from Vought" Madelyn walked through the living room door, "You should stop making him so tense so he can't work right."

Hughie was upset his blue eyes were crystal clear, his face red and his rapid breathing showed it.

Madelyn called a private doctor from the company to treat Hughie, but he told him not to call anyone "I just want my mate here, that's all, he's retired, he's supposed to be here with me"

Madelyn sat next to Hughie "I understand, what you feel, I also worry when John is away from home"

"Seriously? But Billy does all the dirty work and John smiles gets the credit" Hughie said, to let Madelyn know that Billy was in danger unlike John who was just Vought's pretty face.

Madelyn smiled, it was harsh but true. "The" Boys" team was created with veteran heroes and anti-heroes to neutralize situations that have gotten out of control for the company, they are the best of the best, Billy will be here soon in one piece, I promise you"

Hughie sighed "I need to sleep"

"Since you're here, Madelyn, I'd like to know about this company that wants to sponsor Hughie" said Hugh senior "I think Hughie shouldn't take those weight loss pills"

"Don't worry, Hughie will be the face of the SlimFast company, but he will not use their products, Vought already has a team of nutritionists and personal trainers for Hughie to lose weight in a healthy way" replied Madelyn with a smile "It is the same team that helped to Annie, Kevin and Kimiko to lose weight after pregnancy "

"I'm not a Supe" Hughie said annoyed, he did not want to do a routine or diet to lose weight, he had already seen it in Annie, Kevin and Kimiko and he was sure that he could not keep that pace, train four times day for an hour, 12 small meals a day, it was not for him.

"But you're part of Vought, plus America loves you, and now that you're expecting twins, Billy's twins, they love you even more, you're a celebrity."  
,   
"Right Hughie I can't even go out to eat, the paparazzi want to know everything about you and Billy"

Hughie saw his father "Dad I need you to stay, I don't want to be alone" Hughie's blue eyes were shining and begging, Hugh father couldn't say no to his son, he smiled at him and poured him a cup of hot tea.

Next Day....

Hughie put on the blue SlimFast shirt, it had the company's logo in large white letters, he felt stupid.

"You look beautiful, the shirt matches your eye color" Ashley said with a smile "When you get to the hospital remember to smile at the paparazzi, and remember to bring your bottle of water, and show the Brand"

Hughie rolled his eyes "Why do I have to do all this? I'm tired, I'm almost ten months pregnant, I just want to breathe a little"

"You will have time to breathe when the babies are born, but now you have at least eight companies sponsoring you"

"what?!" Hughie exclaimed "Eight?"

"SlimFast, Babyfashion, pregnancywithStyles, VoughtWater, ToysandYou, and others, you have a contract to follow," Ashley replied as she reviewed the new contracts for Hughie.

Hughie flopped onto the couch, "Fuck, what have I done with my life?" he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a secret underground base in North Korea ...

"I guess we're done," Frenchie said with a grin, as he lit a cigarette.

The North Korean terrorists tried to create super soldiers with a cheap version of Compound V, but in the end they created cannibalistic zombies, who almost surfaced.

"I can't believe it, these motherfuckers almost made my worst nightmare come true, a fucking zombie apocalypse, Fuck!" Mother Milk said as she saw the bodies of hundreds of North Korean soldiers still moving. "What do you think, Billy?" Hearing no responses, Mother Milk began looking for her friend, who was outside the facility looking for his cell phone signal.

South Korean soldiers began to enter the military base, using flame launchers to eliminate any tracks of the zombies. Billy saw his cell phone, the signal was almost null "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Scream, minetra threw the cell phone to the snow covered ground.

In New York…

"Zombies !!!" Hughie screamed in horror. "What the hell ?! Are you serious ?!"

"Yes" Annie replied as she handed Hughie a bottle of water.

"How the hell is Vought going to hide this? Is Billy okay? MM, Frenchie, Kimiko, is everyone okay?"

"Relax, Billy and the others have everything under control, the mission was a success"

"Fuck, I'm a piece of shit, a selfish piece of shit" Hughie said to himself.

"No, you're not that, it's normal that you want Billy to be here for the birth of the babies"

"He was saving the world and I was demanding that he return home"

"Billy will be here soon and you will see that everything will be fine" Annie smiled at Hughie and gave him a hug, a hug that Hughie really needed.

Hughie lay down on his bed, he was really worried about his partner and his friends, now he felt very bad, and the fact that a zombie apocalypse almost happened had him paranoid, now he understood that Billy and his friends work was for real hard. 

Hughie closed his eyes, before sleeping he remembered the first time he met Billy, at first he thought he was in a job interview, then they called him to do another interview and in the end they did not give him the position of salesman in an electrical appliance store Instead, he was chosen by Vought to be Billy's Boyfriend.

At first Hughie was Horrified, he had to travel to an abandoned building where he was tipped off by a Vought publicity agent that he had been selected out of five hundred people to pretend to be Billy Butcher's partner.

Hughie hated and feared Billy Butcher, because for him, Billy had been the worst superhero in history, and he was always happy that Billy never became part of the seven. Hughie was willing to quit but was offered a hundred thousand dollars a month for three years, until they found someone else for Billy.

Hughie barely agreed, signed the contract the company awarded him, and then proceeded to meet Billy.

When Hughie met Billy he had broken up with his longtime girlfriend Becca, something that surprised Hughie, as he believed Billy was dating a journalist.

When Hughie saw Billy sitting at the table in his apartment eating an Sandwich, Hughie felt his legs shaking, his sixth sense of omega warned him that he should run out of that place, he was dying of fear.

"Who is this cunt?" Billy asked Madelyn.

"This is Hugh Campbell, your new Boyfriend" Madelyn replied with one of those smiles that warned Billy to behave "The company chose him for you"

"Fuck! I told Stan I didn't want you guys to mess with my fucking life" Billy said with his mouth full of food.

Hughie was scared, his blue eyes were wide, his throat was dry and he was about to scream. Terror approached Hughie and began to sniff him and wag his tail.

"Terror likes him" Madelyn replied.

"Why?" asked Billy

"Because when you retire we want you to do it on good terms, we don't want you to end up dead in an alley from a drug overdose like other super heroes"

"I'm fine" exclaimed Billy

"No you're not, Becca's gone, and it's time for you to get over it."

That same afternoon, Hughie and Billy were in the company's Ferrari, the occasion was Hughie's introduction to the Vought world of show business, and there was no better place than New York's The Shop at Columbus circle. Billy got out of the car, Hughie was still in shock.

"You better get out of my car you little fool" Billy said.

Hughie quickly got out of the car "What are we going to do?" Hughie asked.

Billy was dressed in sweatpants and a simple white T-shirt, he put on his black glasses, his eyes were still red from the hangover he had the day before "Let's buy a toy for Terror and a shirt for You" Billy held out his hand to Hughie "You know how it works, everyone must believe it"

Hughie took Billy's hand, "Okay," he whispered to himself.

As they walked hand in hand through the mall, people began to notice them and take photos of him from afar, Hughie began to feel uncomfortable because of all the eyes that were on him.

Hughie and Billy entered a pet store, Billy chose a stuffed bone for Terror, as soon as they left the store, a group of photographers were taking pictures of them, the flashes were uncomfortable for Hughie's eyes, now he understood why super heroes always wore dark glasses.

"Billy, is it true that you are retiring?" asked one of the paparazzi who kept their distance from Billy and his fists.

"No, I'm just on vacation" Billy replied indifferently "I'll be back on the streets soon"

"Billy, who is he? Are you dating?" asked another paparazzi.

"No, we're just friends" Billy answered while holding Hughie's hand "He's Hugh, he's a childhood friend."

Hughie covered his eyes with his right arm, the couple returned to the Ferrari, the next day Hughie was on the covers of gossip and entertainment magazines.

Hughie jumped up, his back pain was killing him, his bed was damp, he touched his butt, his water had broken.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Hughie started screaming

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon  
>  and Greetings :)


End file.
